dragon_quest_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Katty Katswell
' Katty Katswell' is the twin sister of Kitty. One of the recurring villains of the series, and is one of Darth Manacore's apprentices. Bio Katty was once in prison for committing crimes such as armed robbery, Grand Theft Auto and insurance fraud. But she soon escaped and vowed to get revenge on her sister. She then made her first appearance in "Out with the Kitty, in with the Katty", She later appeared again "Imitation Kitty Katswell" where she planned to steal her sister's Holocron by disguising herself as Kitty. (with a cyborg suit she built) At first, she had run into difficulties doing so (due to Kitty appearing everytime she tried to talk to Hanah). But she distracted her sister with a yarn ball. And almost got the Holocron, only for Kitty to reappear. As the 2 argued who was the real Kitty until Hanah threatens them with sudsy water. And gives them a quiz, only for Katty to get all the questions right being Kitty can even answer, making Hanah spray her and send her rolling out the door. In which Hanah presumes that the fake Kitty is the real one. And gives her the Holocron and the yarn-ball she "dropped" and inserts into a yarn-activated self-destruct pouch, as Katty races out with the Holocron to make an escape only for her robot suit to blow up. As the Holocron rolls over to Hanah, she then realizes that it was really Katty and she threw the real Kitty out, which she saves from being attacked by a pack of coyotes. And Hanah apologizes to Kitty for throwing her out. Sometime in between, a stranger found Katty and told her she was sensitive to the Force and offered her training so she could out best her sister. And she became a Jedi Hunter, as she was later joined by Daphne Blake. Then she was once arrested again but this time was thrown into the Zootopia prison, while her Lightsabers were taken to ZPD. But later the said sabers were stolen, and the thief turned out to be Brandy Harrington, a Jedi padawan who committed a murder in the Jedi Temple and tried to frame Hanah for it. But she was also arrested and taken to Zootopia prison, then whilst Katty was escaping with help from Daphne they then broke Brandy out of the prison and brought her fourth to Manacore. Katty then Personality Katty has the same sounding voice as her sister and seems to have a fast-talking 1930's manner of speaking. Physical Appearance Katty looks exactly like her sister, but with a white stripe on her hair that resembles a skunk stripe. And when she escaped prison, she wore her conventional black-and-white stripe Prison suit. But some time later when she joined Darth Manacore's side, she changed her outfit to a black suit with a dark brown cape. As started wearing a brown belt with clips for her Lightsabers and a drop thigh-holster for her pistol. And also wears black high-heel boots with a knife on the right boot. Then she later gains dark Gray armor on her thighs, arms, and her chest. Main Weaponry * MG-34 machine gun * MP-40 sub-machine gun (mounted on her MG-34) * Ithaca 37 shotgun (pistol grip) * Smith & Wesson M1911 pistol *2 Curved-Hilt Lightsabers Skills and abilities Fighting Skills: Katty shows to know the same fighting skills as her sister. Force Powers: Katty also has Force sensitivity like her sister, but she hasn't exactly gotten in touch with it until Manacore sensed it Marksmanship: Speeder driving: Lightsaber combat: After being taken in by Manacore, Katty was trained in Lightsaber combat, and she took on using Form II, but after sometime of training, she built 2 curved-hilt Lightsabers, (to try and out best her Sister's own curved-hilt Lightsaber) and began specializing in Jar'Kai style fighting. She soon become quite skilled in Lightsaber combat. Trivia * Katty makes her appearance in Out with the Kitty, in with the Katty * Gallery Katty Katswell.png|Katty Katswell in her prison suit Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Characters Category:Sisters Category:Twins Category:Cats Category:Felines Category:Females Category:Criminals Category:Theives Category:Bullies Category:Imposters Category:Gunners Category:Heavy Weapon Users Category:Shotgunners Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:The Sith Category:Sith Apprentices Category:Form II Users Category:Jar'Kai Users Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Jedi Hunters Category:Nightmare Inquisitors Category:The Nightmare Empire Category:Inquisitors Category:Pilots